Dawn To Dark
by Gurubiness
Summary: Following The Beautiful Suzuki, a day in the life of he and his roommates. A typical Saturday in the house of Chuu, Suzuki, Shishi Wakamaru, Jin, Rinku, and Touya. Also the story of love between Suzuki and... his fish? R
1. Chapter I

_Well, howday, ya'll! Moony here. I told ye that I'd be writing a humour fic? Well, I lied… --stabs self for breaking her very own code of ethics-- Anyway. This is pro'lly as close as I'll get to a humour story. And, a note, Rosa just HAPPENS to be J's mother's name… I'm not naming a fish after my boyfriend's mother, no… (I'm really not! No offence Mrs. Barksdale! --waves--) So… Here ye go, mina-san! Enjoy! (I know… It's whacked… I wrote a poem, too… Which will be included once I revise it… --ashamed look--) I truly think this is horribly written… Go ahead and flame me. I know it sucks major ass._

* * *

"G'mornin', Suzie!"

"What? 'Suzie?' That's funny, Jin!"

"Rinku… You're so immature…"

"Shut up, Shishi! You're conceited!"

"**I'M** conceited! Look at 'Suzie,' you fool!"

Suzuki sat down at the round wooden table exhaustedly, scooting his chair in as he looked at his 'breakfast.' Jin, Rinku and Shishi Wakamaru continued to fight.

"What does HE actually think of HIS name!"

"Why should you care what he thinks, Shishi! You're too self-absorbed!"

"Munchkin-if-you-don't-shut-up-I-swear-I'm-gonna…!"

"Gonna what, Shishi! Turn into a penguin and peck on my head?" An explosion of laughter came from the wind master as the frustrated samurai jumped up from his seat and proceeded to chase Rinku around the table in a circuitous cycle, arms outstretched, face contorted in anger; his teeth were bared, his eyes were wild and dilated, and he was snarling as he chased the small child who giggled and laughed gleefully as he ran.

"…Those two are impossible…" Suzuki sighed, his hand held to his head.

"Aye." Jin agreed briefly. Suzuki looked down disgustedly at what was placed before him. He poked it with his fork, a questioning look on his face.

"May I ask… What the Hell is this shit, Jin?" He said as he glanced upwards at the widely grinning demon.

"…BREAKFAST…!" Jin said subtly. Suzuki narrowed his eyes, his brow furrowing.

"What KIND of breakfast is it…? 'Coz it certainly doesn't LOOK like breakfast…" The man replied in a monotone voice, irritated at the wind master's lack of detail.

"An edible kind of breakfast…!" Rinku called as he ran through the breakfast nook, Shishi nearly at his ankles.

"I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU!" Shishi growled loudly, claws ripping in Rinku's general direction. His fangs were exposed and horns poked out from his upper-forehead.

"…What kind of breakfast is it, Jin?" Suzuki continued. His head hurt. He and Chuu had gotten into a couple of bottles of vodka last night, not to mention Shishi was shoving Bacardi rum down his throat. He was still tired, staying up until two and waking up three hours later. It was currently 8:30 exactly.

"A Super-Grand-Flippin'-Wicked-Jin-Made breakfast! And I'm very proud o' it at tha'…" Jin stuck his nose up in the air, superiority and pride strong in his aura. Suzuki poked at his 'food' again, questioning and disgusted. Touya walked by sleepily, heading to get a glass of orange juice. He leaned over Suzuki's shoulder, grasping the back of the chair, and whispered in his ear.

"Words to the wise, my friend. Don't eat it." Suzuki and Touya snickered as Touya opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a carton of orange juice. Jin's head snapped to the pair aggressively and offended.

"HEY! TOUYA!" He screamed. Suzuki chuckled as he pushed his plate to the side and stood up. "Where ye goin'…? Ain't'cha gonna eat nothin'?" Jin questioned sadly. Suzuki smiled wryly as he pushed his chair in and collected his plate.

"I'll grab some milk and I think I'll be good, Jin. Besides. That shit looks like a ball of grease. It would probably give me tons of acne!" Suzuki replied coolly as he stuck his plate in the microwave for Chuu.

"Couldn't have that, now could we…?" Touya said in a low and sarcastic voice. Jin snickered loudly. Suzuki chose to ignore the comment.

He poured some milk and headed upstairs, glass in hand.

The door to the bathroom closed as Chuu walked out-or stumbled out, rather. There was an odour of alcohol in the air, as he made his way towards the kitchen. His eyes were bloodshot and crossed. He tripped suddenly as he passed Suzuki, who thrust his free arm out to catch the man by the shoulders.

"You all right there, man?" he said nervously. Chuu hiccupped and nodded his head.

"Hell I am…!" He stood up again and pulled open the door to the kitchen, Suzuki looking over his shoulder at the drunk.

"Your 'breakfast' is in the microwave, Chuu!" Suzuki called. He continued up to the stairs, sipping his milk calmly.

Sunlight flowed from the circular and paned window at the end of the upstairs hall. Eight doors were built into the walls, four on each side of the hall. This was the corridor which led to everyone's bedrooms, plus a closet and a bathroom. The light lit up the hall, golden early morning sunlight mixing splendidly with the darkness of the shadows. It gave off a cosy vibe to Suzuki as he pulled his door open.

He had a considerable amount of space in his bedroom. A low-to-the-ground wooden futon was in the far left corner of the room, next to a small window, covered in neatly tucked in and wrinkle-less stoned white sheets. His pillows were big and soft, one atop the other, and a periwinkle throw pillow to the side. He had a small table next to his bed, with incense burning in a jade dragon holder. The only light in the room poured from the small paned window above his nightstand, and it lit up the room very nicely, though the window was small. On the right wall in the farthest corner sat a large vanity. It was wooden, with intricate oriental patterns carved into it. The mirror was large and in the shape of an oval, with a few pictures cut out from magazines of men's hair, eyes, clothes, and other such things taped to it, along with a picture of an EGL girl from the cover of Vogue, and a picture of a JRockstar dressed as a clown. In the space under the vanity sat a small stool, with a pillow on it, satin-like cloth flowing out to the ground. Along the vanity sat a montage of cosmetics, and several different magazines. The same silver satin cloth also hung down from the sides of the surface, touching the ground ever so slightly.

The glass of milk was sat gently on the night stand next to the incense burner, the light hitting the crystal-esque cup and making it shine.

Suzuki lay down flat on his bed, prone, his face in the pillows. He lifted his head and looked out the window for a moment, then turning over on his back, hands behind his head, and looked ahead of him. In the path of his eyes lay a fish tank, a small rectangular prism of glass, with a light on top of it. It was full of tiny pebbles of multiple colours, a tiny sea dojo in which to hide and sleep, a small fish figurine holding a sign stating "No Cats Allowed" in front of the minute dojo, and plastic sea leaves which waved and danced in the corners. A beta fish, also known as Siamese fighting fish, swam slowly by the façade of the tank, eyes fixed on the blonde lying on the bed. Suzuki smiled at it.

"Ohayo, fisshu." He said sweetly as he sat up. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up with his arms. It hurt his head to walk, but Suzuki continued to the fish tank. The fish swam around joyfully in circles, coming back to the front of the tank to look at Suzuki repeatedly. Suzuki grinned, leaning down to put his face nearer to the fish.

"Aishiteru… Hai… Aishiteru, fisshu!" Suzuki cooed. He grabbed a small bottle of fish food, and opened the top of the tank. The beta shot up to the surface of the water, looking up at Suzuki anxiously. Suzuki pinched the food and sprinkled it into the water. He made to stick his finger in the water, when suddenly a loud **BOOM** noise came from the hall outside, interrupting the serene morning silence. Suzuki took his hand from the tank and put the top back on it as the fish ate, swimming around gobbling down its pellets and staring at Suzuki as he left the room in a huff.

Banging and screaming could be heard from down the hall. It sounded like… Shishi. Again. The typical beginning of a Saturday morning. Hectic, as always. It made Suzuki wish the day was already over. But, as usual, it wasn't. For there was always Hell to come.

_

* * *

So, everyone? How do you like it? Yes, I will be continuing this. Saturday morning are always Hell. Especially with children Rinku's age (lives with a violent seven-year-old). So, there is more to come! I think I shall make it a BIT funnier come Chapter II… And a forewarning! That fish? It shall play a big part. I need to figure out her name! I hope you all enjoyed this! **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter II

…_Yeah… so, I've been procrastinating… Sod off… XP Rinku is very much like my eight-year-old cousin, Kirky, whom I live with. Except Rinku's nicer. And funnier. And not as scary. And Rinku doesn't beat you up for calling him a dog-lover… …I kinda wish Rinku and Kirky could switch places! T-T But I still think Kirky is the greatest kid alive, even though he can be SUCH an ASSHOLE! Anyway. So this is the second chapter! Yup! …Mmhmm, sure is! Uhh… I wrote it… and… uhh… MY NAILS ARE PAINTED GREEN! …Point in case: I have nothing to say… So… erm…have fun reading! XD _

"And a one, and a two! Work those arms, Shishi! One, two! One, two!"

A child's laughter boomed through the door, echoing slightly in the hall. The door shook furiously as an enraged samurai pounded it. White fangs poked the pale pink lips of him, a loud growl erupting from within his throat. The child on the other side of the abused door shrieked with youthful laughter, and something could be heard falling to the floor. The samurai played with the handle of the door again, both hands grasping it and wiggling it violently. More childish laughter.

"OPEN UP, YOU HELL-SENT MIDGET!" The samurai shouted shrilly, his fist pounding on the door continuously. Across the hall, a short distance from the hectic scene, the blonde man leant against the frame of his open doorway, a lopsided grin spread across his face. He looked at the blue-haired swordsman, chuckling softly, chin turned down to crossed arms. The samurai shot Suzuki a glare, eyes wild and hair just as perfect as it always was. Suzuki pushed himself from the wall slowly, his facial expression turning into an incredulous smirk with half-closed eyes. Shishi trotted towards him, ceasing his banging on Rinku's door. Suzuki gazed at the man in front of him, grinning jokingly. Shishi furrowed his brow, scrunching up his nose.

"Want some help there, Bird-Boy?" Suzuki laughed, placing his hand on Shishi's shoulder. The said samurai tossed it off, pointing his finger at Suzuki menacingly, stepping forward in a rage, which surprised Suzuki.

"I don't need HELP, I need a psychiatrist! I don't need a psychiatrist, I need a miracle! And if I need a miracle, then I need to move the Hell out of THIS house!" Shishi growled moving closer to the blonde. "AND I DON'T NEED YOUR INSULTING NICK-NAMES! But if you INSIST on calling me by them, then I must INSIST I shove my katana up your ass side-ways!" Shishi fumed through gritted teeth. Suzuki drew back, still visibly shocked.

"Well then," Suzuki began, a short silence passing between the two afterwards. "Do you need help packing, SHISHIWAKAMARU-SAMA?" Suzuki questioned, another grin appearing on his face as he pushed the samurai's chest playfully. Shishi roared with rage as he shoved the ex-clown to the side and stomped off into his bedroom. The door slammed loudly, the vibrations bouncing of the walls of the quiet hall.

Suzuki was shocked for a second, his blue-green eyes staring after the samurai at the shut door. After that second passed and all was silent once more, save the soft brush of a door opening behind him, and his own quiet breathing, Suzuki began howling with laughter, clasping his ribs with his hands, nearly doubling over. Rinku poked his head out from the bedroom he had locked himself in, unsure if Shishiwakamaru was still out here, ready to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"What just happened…?" Rinku questioned in a small voice. Suzuki smiled sweetly at the smaller demon.

"I was about to ask you the same."

Rinku stared at him, a nervous look on his face. Suzuki cocked an eyebrow at the child, fully expecting an answer to the question. Rinku smiled wryly and began to run away behind Suzuki at a slow trot. Suzuki grabbed Rinku by the back of his shirt collar, hoisting him up into the air. Suzuki smiled at Rinku as the boy struggled in his grasp, kicking at the air, thrusting his fists at the older demon.

"Lemmee down, you lump!" Rinku cried, smacking Suzuki's arm with his hand. Suzuki chuckled, smiling at the child.

"Care to tell me what exactly you did to Shishi to get him so fired up? Not that it takes much to get him fired up, but still…" Suzuki grinned. Rinku's head turned the other way, a guilty air to his presence. Suzuki ruffled Rinku's hat with his free hand, a jovial glint in his eyes.

"Well, we were just foolin' around, same thing from breakfast, and then I called him a name, and he got mad, and he started chasing me with his sword, so I locked myself in my room and then he went ape-shit and he kept at it and almost beat down my door and he scared me and then I was gonna hit him with my yo-yo's and run away because he's scary and then you came! I didn't do anything but call him a name—or two—I swear!" Rinku pleaded, closing his eyes, pathetically gasping it all out in one breath. Suzuki furrowed his brow at the petite demon in his grasp, a solemn look on his face. He let Rinku to the floor, leaning down after him. Rinku attempted to dash away, but was only stopped by Suzuki grabbing the back waistband of his pants, drawing him back.

"What did you call Shishiwakamaru, Rinku?" Suzuki said in a sober tone, turning the child round by his shoulders. Rinku smiled nervously, laughing in a small voice. Suzuki narrowed his brow further, coughing in anticipation. Rinku grinned, a guilty chortle sounding from him.

"Well, it's a funny thing; y'see—"

"You're not an innocent—you never are! What'd you say? I won't be mad!" Rinku's eyes dashed from side to side, and he looked over his shoulder nervously, glancing back at Shishi's bedroom door, which remained closed. He looked back to Suzuki, and leant in, beginning to whisper.

"I called him a blue, as in purple—"

"What?"

"…erotic… since he's got his 'little' black book, and fan-club, and all of them gals and stuff…" Rinku answered quietly. Suzuki nodded in understanding, silently telling Rinku to continue.

"A blue, womanizing, temperamental, ass-fucked bitch with no sense of humour… And then I went like this," Rinku pulled his eyelid down with his middle finger and stuck out his tongue, "and blew him a raspberry." Rinku acted upon said noise. Suzuki gaped at him, mouth slightly open in an up-turned soon-to-be grin. Rinku looked about the hall in which they were sitting, and then cupped his hand, continuing to whisper to the blonde man in front of him. "And I called him a crazy old man who plays with wooden sticks earlier… And a couple of days ago, I made a joke about that song Chuu plays so much when he's drunk 'coz he thinks it's so damn funny…"

"Which one?"

"The one… um…" Rinku began to sing in a half-hearted tone, dropping his hand to his thigh. "_I think I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think sooo…_!" He cast his eyes down, disapproving of his singing voice. Suzuki smiled wonkily, shaking his head and rising to his feet.

"D'ye know what that's about, Rinku?" He said in a soft tone.

"Jaaa…!" Rinku scoffed assuring the man, following suit and standing up, placing his arms behind his head. Suzuki's eyes widened, surprised. He looked down questioningly at the boy, who looked up smiling.

"Oh-ho? What then, Mr. Smarty-Pants?"

"Masturbation, DUH! Shishi's beats the wood more that a lumberjack practicing kung fu! I've walked in on him before; it's totally gross!" Suzuki's eyes widened even more, gasping at Rinku's unpredicted maturity. "Are we DONE now…!" Rinku groaned boredly. ((Dai-sama's Notation: Yes, I know 'boredly' isn't an actual word, but we all know what it means and that it SHOULD be a word, so I could really care less and shall use it at will. Mwuhaha. Sanku.)) Suzuki nodded, his mouth still slightly open, eyes still wide.

"Rinkuuuuuuuuu!" The sound of Chuu's drunken voice reached their ears from downstairs. Rinku clicked his tongue at Suzuki, placing his left wrist in the back of his elbow, forming a fist in each hand; his right arm was perfectly straight, and vertical, as the left was horizontal; a Western hand motion similar to that of sticking up your middle finger at someone. They both basically state "fuck you."

"I'Mgoing to go watch my TV shows now… Could'ja keep Shishi locked up in his 'cage?' Please an' thank you! Smell ya later, SUZIE!" Rinku called playfully, waving at the blonde man in the hall as he made his way towards the stairs quickly.

Suzuki shook his head and continued on his way, back to his room, to finish socializing with Lorilei, the beta fish. Once again, hectic morning. Once again, it was not over.

_Suzuki: It never is! Woe! T-T_

_Dai-sama: …--ahem—ANYWAY. This was the second chapter! Long delay! Hahaha! ..Gomen nesai, mina-san… I wanna have a vote here! What boyish, action-esque, anime or simple cartoon should Rinku be watching? (I was thinking Bey Blades or Yu-Gi-Oh, but now, I'm thinking coolioz American cartoons… Like Brandy And Mr. Whiskers! Or Danny Phantom! Or My Dad The Rockstar! Or Krypto The Super-Dog! SOMETHING! ANYTHING!) So, feed in your suggestions through review or emails (SpencerGkswpbaol. com), and it will be greatly appreciated! More than one suggestion is welcome! (I hope I don't get banned for this! I just want to know what TV show Rinku should watch!) Domo arigatou gozaimasu, mina-san! Aishiteru! LOVE AND PEACE! (**REVIEW!**)_


	3. Chapter III

…_O my. Look here. I haven't updated in such a painstakingly long while. My deepest apologies, really. I haven't been feeling very humorous, and when I have been, I haven't been up to writing. I have blessed (ha-ha) you all with many romance and angst one-shots during the absence of updating on this story, though, so I think it works out fine. There are so many story ideas running through my head, but I am sad to admit that I think that this and The Abominable Pooch will be my only and last Humour stories. I'm depressed, emo, deep, and in love—plus I think too much—and you shouldn't expect very funny, happy and hyper things from me. So sue me. I've got a lawyer (which is actually MINE) and I'll sue you right back. PLUS I have a box of Melted-"Anthrax"-Pocky Blob, so I can maim you, too. Right now I'm bored and don't feel like writing angst or romance (mainly because I already have two unfinished ones), so I bring you: THIS. You must all be thankful to Camui Gackt, though, because that's who I'm listening to. THREE HOUR LONG PLAYLIST, **ALL**__GACKT! Isn't that pathetic? Well, here you go! "CHAPTER III" – Dawn-To-Dark!_

**DAI****サマ**

"'Men came and dragged her away. Men in black coats and hats as tall as steeples. They skewered the cat on a pike; they smashed the rabbit's skull by hitting him against the wall. They said that these were not God's creatures but familiars, the Devil himself in disguise. They threw the mess of fur and flesh on to the midden and threatened to do the same to me, to her, if she did not confess her sins to them.'"

"…What jerks!" Jin called abruptly. Touya 'shhed' him, and continued to read from Celia Rees's "Witch Child."

"'They took her away then. She was locked in the keep for more than a week. First they "walked" her, marching her up and down, up and down between them for a day and a night until she could no longer hobble, her feet all bloody and swollen. She would not confess. So they set about to prove she was a witch. They called in a woman, a Witch Pricker, who stabbed my grandmother all over with long pins, probing for the spot that was numb, where no blood ran, the place where the familiars fed. The men watched as the woman did this, and my grandmother was forced to stand before their gloating eyes, a naked old lady, deprived of modesty and dignity, the blood streaming down her withered body, and still she would not confess.'" Touya's voice was steady, with a flowing beat and a thespian's flair of emotion to his reading. Quite different from how he normally spoke, yes, but in books, he was not himself, but the character, so he would read as them: Not Touya.

Jin bobbed up and down in the light blue lounge chair, his feet held in his hands; he had been listening intently to Touya reading the new book (he had just finished "Dream Catcher" by Stephen King) ever since he had started. To Jin, it was rather fun listening to Touya read certain books. Most of them he couldn't understand ("The Queen of the Damned" by Anne Rice, for example), but this one was quite different from the rest. You see, this book was about _his_ era. In the seventeenth century, he was still in the United Kingdom. He had moved from Ireland temporarily to Great Britain in the year one thousand six hundred fifty-five (1655, to the common eye); he had come to realize that was really not the best time to move there, and was almost immediately (at least within four months of living in Somerset) tried as a warlock. Of course we all know these accusations were completely and utterly false, because Jin is everyone's favourite wind Shinobi! He's not a warlock, obviously; that's ludicrous to even suggest, because he is such a lovely demon it's almost offensive! But no matter. Jin was very fond of this book, for he could relate to it, and was rather interested in the Witch Trials, for he was indeed a part of them; but that, dear children, is a different story. --_I might write it: Watch out._** DAI****サマ--**

"'They decide to "float" her. They had plenty of evidence against her, you see. Plenty. All week folk had been coming to them with accusations. How she had overlooked them, bringing sickness to their livestock and families; how she had used magic, sticking pins in wax figures to bring on affliction; how she had transformed herself and roamed the country for miles around as a great hare and how she did this by the use of ointment made from melted corpse far. They questioned me, demanding—'"

"ARE YOU QUITE DONE YET?"

Jin and Touya's heads looked simultaneously to the door that led into the foyer. There stood Rinku, his face screwed up with irritation and rage, with his arms crossed and door open wide. Jin could make out the tall figure of Suzuki quickly ducking into the kitchen. There was a silence in the room as the trio stared at each other; it was an awkward silence on Rinku's behalf, and simply a noiseless moment for the Shinobi pair. Rinku coughed, his eyes darting slightly to the television monitor in the corner of the room, sitting in a tall chestnut wood wall unit. Touya sighed, dog-eared the page (the corner meeting the beginning of the next paragraph), and shut the book swiftly. Touya noiselessly stood, the loveseat and pillows rearranging themselves back into place as if Touya hadn't even disrupted them. Jin ascended to the ceiling, turned over slowly, stared at Rinku from upside-down, continued to turn right-side-up, descended slightly and exited the room from over Rinku's head. The child grinned as Touya walked straight-backed past his side, then dashed to where the juhyou tsukai had been sitting, snatched a small black remote control and clicked on the television.

"'MY NEWT!'" The sound of Waffle's voice carried into the kitchen.

"Cat Scratch…" Touya mumbled into his book. He sat at the table, flipping through the pages absentmindedly, sipping a glass of ice water. Suzuki had deposited a glass into the sink, after pouring out the milk that he never drank (it had become very warm). He was searching the rack of spices and other small bottled things, pulling out bottles one-by-one and either sitting them on the counter or sticking them hastily back on the shelf. His head turned around slightly to look at Touya.

"You don't like that show, Touya-san?" Suzuki asked in an airy voice. Touya didn't raise his eyes, but Suzuki saw him shake his head slowly from the corner of his eye.

"No. It's stupid, and completely unrealistic. Seriously; a woman dies and leaves her entire fortune to her three cats, who then take control of the mansion and torture the butler?" Touya flipped a page in his book. Suzuki chuckled.

"You've never been to Florida, have you?" he replied richly. He pulled a small glass bottle with a fish on the label from the shelf. "An old rich woman leaving everything to her cats is completely realistic. They're mainly Jewish, and mainly Floridian. Florida is where old American people go to die."

"What's that?" Touya inquired, finally looking up. He chose to ignore Suzuki's prejudice and inane comment. The brush of the door being pulled open could be heard.

"O, this? It's Lorilei's gourmet fish food. I usually add some stuff to it, though; y'know, to make it more tasty." Suzuki beamed, shaking the little bottle.

"…THAT'S FISH FOOD!" Chuu bellowed, his face growing a bit green. Touya and Suzuki stared at him.

"Apparently," came Touya's quiet voice.

"…Yes, Chuu. It's fish food. But it's gourmet fish food, 'for your little swimmer's delight.'" Suzuki quoted happily.

Chuu's face became a deeper shade of green. He clasped his hand to his mouth, and ran back into the living room, ducking under a floating Jin. The two in the kitchen followed Chuu out the door with their eyes, then looked to Jin for an explanation.

"He put the fish food on his dinner last night, thinking it was a spice to put ON fish. I told 'im it weren't, but did 'e listen? Noooo…!" Jin answered, landing on the ground and walking to the refrigerator. "No one ever listens ta me; 'course not! 'Cause Jin's just some air-headed, windward idiot an' dun know what 'e's talkin' about!" Jin continued. Suzuki's face went blank as he watched the kaze tsukai push things around in the fridge.

"…I don't think that, Jin." Touya said quietly. Jin looked over his shoulder and grinned at the smaller demon, a slight pink tint to his cheeks. Suzuki nodded quickly, coming down to earth once more.

"Nor do I!" he said. Jin smiled, gave a small chuckle, and shut the fridge.

"'Ey, Suzuki, wha'z fer lunch?" he boomed cheerfully.

"…You just ate breakfast," Touya replied.

"One, you ain't Suzuki; two, I just MADE breakfast, and I reckoned since Suzuki di'n't eat nothin', he'd be makin' lunch earlier."

"Well, Jin, Shishiwakamaru was going to be making lunch. But he might have escaped out of his window by now, or something of the sort," Suzuki said coolly, mixing the spices and the fish food in some small bowl of steaming liquid.

"We're gonna have another episode, ain't we? Chasin' Shishiwaka, tryin' ta get 'im ta come back?" Jin groaned, recalling the previous occasion where the five had searched throughout the proximity of the house, searching for Shishiwakamaru for days; he had begun tired of them, and ran off. Suzuki persuaded him to come back when Jin found in up a tree, sulking to the birds.

"I doubt it. He didn't eat any dinner—nor lunch—yesterday, so I reckon he's too hungry to run off," Suzuki laughed, stirring the gourmet fish food in its bowl.

"Good. I am too," Jin said, relieved, and he pulled out a chair and sat across from Touya, his back to him.

"Jin, why must you sit like some uncivilized hooligan?" Touya questioned in a minute but irritated voice. Jin tossed his head back, looking at Touya upside-down, and smiled.

"'Cause it's comfy!"

As if to spite him, not even a moment after Jin finished his sentence, the legs collapsed. Jin landed flat on his face atop the broken wooden chair, his arms still crossed and sitting as they had on the back of the chair. Suzuki grinned, smiling at the situation. Touya chuckled heartily, concealing his smiling countenance with his cupped hand, though the humour still twinkled in his eyes.

Rinku in the living room was roaring with laughter at his cartoon. Jin lay on the ground for quite some time before lolling onto his back, holding his stomach with his hands.

"Ittai…" he groaned, drawing up his knees. Suzuki suppressed a laugh.

"Y-you o-kay?" He tried to sound concerned (not saying that he wasn't) and sincere, but his voice shook with giggles. Jin shot him a glare as he forced himself up off of the ground.

"Aye." Kicking a piece of wood from his path, a cross Jin shuffled out the door, into the backyard. Touya caught Suzuki's eye, and they smiled at each other, silently sharing the humour.

"Dinner?" Touya asked jokingly, mischief brewing in his air.

"Of course." Suzuki poured his concoction into a small, stout vile, and capped it. Touya smiled at him, he returning the gesture whole-heartedly, as Suzuki bowed and exited the room.

"'Aye, I LOVE yuu-nee-corns,'" came the TV's sound once more; it was Gordon now, instead of Mr. Blik. --_Yes. I do indeed like this show. Sod off._ **DAI****サマ--**

Suzuki made his way up the stairs slowly, step-by-step; he was careful not to drop the fish food.

Things calmed usually by an hour before lunch, or around that time. Suzuki had slept a lot of the morning away. After his little conversation with Rinku, he went in and played with his fish, then read a bit, and then slept until ten; for about two hours, then.

Lunchtime was his favourite part of the day: Everyone was fed, everyone was content, no one was tired, and everyone was calm (or normal, at the very least). It was his favourite part of the day, which seemed to run on forever and ever. Many of their days were exactly the same, so it all was a circuitous cycle for poor Suzuki. But they had Shishiwakamaru and Rinku to make fights (which grew more and more interesting and entertaining each time) and Jin to be Jin and Suzuki to fill hearts and feed mouths, so all days weren't EXACTLY the same. But they never did seem to be over, nonetheless…

_Bwahaha… Yeah, this chapter sucked. Not very funny. Sorry! Lunch will be. I promise! I have a corny joke in store, and it has everything to do with a very excited Touya! (Some may be able to guess. My words to those who can't: "Chillax!" –also a clue--) I'm sorry I didn't fill anyone's cartoon requests! And… This will soon involve Lorilei more… Sorry she hasn't been so important. She's the main-character. YY O-tay. Bai-bai. _**DAI****サマ**


End file.
